


Arianrhod's Gift

by swaggymailk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF, Background Relationships, Character Bashing, Creature Inheritance, Cute Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry, Good Slytherins, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix AU, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Goblet of Fire, Protective Slytherins, Severitus, Sub Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggymailk/pseuds/swaggymailk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry makes new friends, gets a new family, finds love, and realizes that light and dark are not so different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I merged chapters together so i hope you don't mind. I would re-read this chapter so you won't get lost withing the story. 
> 
> verbera- lashings
> 
> I also love when you guys comments and i like hearing yall's thoughts

_The pain_ of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead was all that Harry felt after watching Cedric’s death. Professor Dumbledore had demanded that he tell him what happened in the maze, but his mind was going haywire and he couldn’t comprehend anything that had happened. He couldn’t get Fleur's screams out of his head, the veela in her coming out and forming a high pitched shriek. Watching faces that were turn up in smiles, turn into faces that were scared, frightened, and angry. He had even started crying when he saw Cedric’s father, Amos, yell and cry on the body of his dead son.

 

After watching Professor Moody turn into Barty Crouch junior and hearing him confessing his crime; Harry had be pulled out of the room after that. The hard eyes of Professor Snape that had seemed to soften and then get cold again, before the man turned and walked away. Harry was too caught up in the start of his own self destruction to know that the Severus Snape actually felt bad for the boy.

 

So here Harry was listening to the harmonic thumping of the rain on the window pane in the Black library. He hadn’t kept up with the numbers of days he had been in that spot; he didn’t need to. No one was here to tell him that he needed to eat and sleep. He doubted the Dursley’s had informed Dumbledore that he had disappeared. They were probably celebrating the fact that they had finally been able to get rid of him.

 

The aching feeling that he had felt earlier was back in his heart, much worse than before. His raven colored hair fell over his face in soft waves. He hadn’t bothered to do anything to it. He liked the way it fell past his shoulders, plint ends and dandruff in all. He had been malnourished since before he had even went to Hogwarts and he still was. Getting away from the Dursley’s had been good for, to say the least, but being alone in the Black family apartment was much worse.

 

He had no problem being alone, infact, he preferred being alone than being with Ron and Hermione. Ever since his name had came out of the goblet, both, He and his friendship with Ron and Hermione had started to deteriorate massively. He knows that Ron was still upset at him for putting his name in the cup; which he didn’t. He knows that Hermione still thought that he purposely put his name in the cup. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if she thought that he had killed Cedric. He could survive with all of the students in Hogwarts thinking that he killed Cedric, but not his supposedly best friends.

 

Feeling his eyes get heavy, Harry, slumped in his chair;  his back aching and legs cramped. He sighed when he felt the aching in his back and his legs disappear. The dark green and black colored couch wasn’t as uncomfortable as it looked. The freshly polished furniture glowed as a result of the hearth that was aflame in front of him. In the corner of the room was a decadent grandfather clock laced in an outline of shimmering gold. Listening to the lullaby of the ticking grandfather clock and pelting rain, Harry’s already hooded eyes, closed and he felt into a dreamless sleep.

______________________

While Harry was sleeping in the library, Kreature nearly jumped when he felt the Black family magic envelop him. His eyes watered and with a click of his bony little fingers he was in the foyer. The whispering had started to get louder and louder; he had immediately identified them as male. He hadn’t felt magic like this since his old masters were alive. He could sense the resemblance in the magic; dark, cold, dangerous, unforgiving, and controlled.

 

Kreature started as three boys stood in the foyer frozen in fear of waking the sleeping portrait in front of them. Their clothes were soaked with rain and their shoes were practically of water. He snarled in disgust and took their appearances. It was only until kreature saw faces of the three teenage boys that his eyes shined with glee.

 

“I fucking told you it would work and you know what I really don’t have time for your constant negativity” Polaris said crossing his arms and folding them over his chest. His wavy midnight black hair dripping on the freshly polished floor.

 

“My negativity, if I recall dear brother, you are the one always getting into trouble” Corvus said giving his brother a nasty look. The ticking of a grandfather clock caught his attention and kept it until his brother spoke again.

 

“I am not-” Polaris said utterly scandalized. He watched the sleeping portrait, hoping his voice didn’t wake the sleeping woman within it. He lowered his head in shame when Alphard glared at him.

 

“I wish both of you would shut your mouth,” Alphard said to both of his brothers, his black hair falling into his face over his sharp cheekbones and square jaw.

 

“Young masters” Kreacher said, finally letting his presence be known. He watched as the three boys nearly jumped out of their own skin; clearly startled by the house elf.

 

“Who the bloody hell are you” All three boys had their wands pointed at the deranged looking elf. The elf obviously wasn’t fazed by the three wands that were pointing at him. Each one of the boys had distinct characteristics of the Black family.  

 

“Kreacher's name is Kreacher and Kreature is masters elf,” Kreacher said with a slight smile. The house elf bowed and grimaced at the fact that three wands were still pointed at him.  He had been waiting for the Black family magic to be restored; at last, it was.

 

All three boys looked at each other and then back at the house elf. They were immediately thankful for their father telling them how to get there. It was the only safe place they had left. Their home in Italy had been compromised and they had to immediately evacuate.

 

“Kreacher can show the rooms but Kreacher's master half-blood is sleeping in the family library” Alphard’s eyes widened and he looked at the elf in shock. Corvus smirked and looked at his brother's; eyes shining with glee.

 

“A half-blood you say, what is his name” Polaris asked the elf in a demanding tone. He wanted to know who was in their family home; their newly discovered sanctuary.

 

“Kreacher's half blood master’s name is Harry Potter”

 

 ________________________

 

 _Kreacher_ led the three boys to the family library. They passed dimly lit hallways and sleeping portraits of passed on family members. So far, the town-home was definitely unwelcoming and Alphard definitely had to fix this place up. He didn’t have a clue as to what happened to the real black manor, but he would definitely have to figure it out. There was no way this cramped apartment was the ancestral home of the Blacks.

 

Polaris felt dark magic envelop him. It seemed to creep into his skin, it almost seemed to welcome him. He felt a buzzing feeling under his skin and shocks on the tip of his ears all the way down to the tip of his toes. His dark colored eyes followed every nook and cranny they walked past; afraid someone or something was going to pop out at them.

 

They approached the family library and all the three boys could do was stare in awe. The wide archway led Astronomy, Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Alphard and his brothers had grown up on a vineyard in the Italian countryside, their house elf, Dolly, had only went into town for food. They had made sure that they never ventured into the muggle shopping areas and they never visited a place more than once.

 

Their villa hadn’t been nearly as dark as the Black Ancestral home. Their home had been filled with hand crafted Italian furniture and beautiful painting of past Italian wizards. It was when they saw Kreautres ruddy little face scrunched up in disgust. Alphard stared at the figure that laid on the beautiful dark wooden couch with curiosity. Whatever Kreature found seemingly disgusting was over Alphard’s head. The boy laying on the couch was anything but disgusting, halfblood and all.

 

Polaris’ eyes widened in realization, the small body on the couch wasn’t just some disgusting little half-blood. The sickly looking boy, who laid on the couch, was no other that Harry Potter. It took some time for anyone to process this; seconds turned into minutes. Harry Potter was on their couch, in their ancestral home.

“Kreacher can get rid of the blood trading half-blood if masters wishes,” The house elf said, his bony little finger ready to snap the boy away.

 

“Wait.. don’t,” Corvus said looking at the sleeping boy sadly.

 

“Corvus,” Alphard said completely appalled. His younger brother gave him a dark look and walked up to the boy.

 

“Look at him, he looks like he hasn’t got a good sleep in months look at his skin when was the last time you think he got proper food and a nice sun tan,” Corvus said placing his hand on the boy's forehead. His wavy raven colored hair stuck to his forehead like a slug stuck to the bottom of a potions cauldron.

 

“Halfblood master hasn’t slept in two days,” Kreacher said not caring about the half blood traitor that laid on his master's couch.

 

Alphard just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He definitely didn’t this was a particularly good idea. Harboring the boy-who-lived in their ancestral home was not a good look for them, especially because they belonged to the noble house of Black.

 

Corvus quickly took out his wand and muttered the words,”revelabit”. The boy’s jerked up, a blue aura surrounding him, then his body went completely still. Corvus swore and began to search his bag for parchment.

 

“Wait, Corvus what’s wrong with him,” Polaris asked nudging his brother, Alphard, to get closer. Alphard eyed the sleeping boy wearily, he didn’t think it was a good idea having the boy here. There was no doubt in his mind that as soon as Albus Dumbledore got the news that Harry was anywhere without his permission, there would definitely be a man hunt going on.

 

“He’s severely malnourished and he’s got a temperature,” Corvus said taking the soft green blankets off of him.

 

“Give him some potions and get him out of here,” Alphard said which caused both of his brothers giving him a look that clearly meant that he was an idiot. Kreacher smiled and nodded; agreeing with his master.

 

“Why would we throw him out, he’s not well and he’s practically family,” Corvus said, slowly standing up and walking towards his brother.

 

“Family, what loyalty does he have to us, he’s Dumbledore’s pet, his do boy, what do you think is going to happen when Dumbledore finds him; he will be right back in his grasp” Alphard yelled.

 

“His grandmother was Dorea Black, he’s family Alphard” Corvus yelled back at his brother. Their shoulders bumping and their gazes locked on each other. To say that their personalities clashed was an understatement. Their personalities were so different that they had every opportunity to start an argument with each other.

 

Polaris looked at the sleeping boy in panic. It would seem that he was the only one that noticed the boy waking up from his sleep. His panicked eyes just watched as the boy’s eyelashes fluttered and revealed beautiful unearthly green eyes. They boy gasped and stared at each and every one of them.

 

Harry’s eyes stopped on the boy who was watching him and he nearly fell off of the couch. Who were they? Why were they in his godfather's house?. Harry jumped and grabbed his wand from under him; pointing at the three unknown males.

 

“Who the hell are you and why are you at my godfather's house,” Harry said with his wand pointed as he summoned his Gryffindor courage.

 

“Put your wand away Potter, we won’t hurt you,” Polaris said his hands up in surrender, walking slowly toward the boy.

 

“I will lower my wand when you tell me who you are,” Harry said skeptically.

 

“We are your cousins,” Corvus said to the boy with a slight smile. Harry shook his head and gave the boy a sneer.

 

“I don’t have any family,” Harry said with fierce eyes. Corvus looked at Polaris with pleading eyes. Alphard snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You're grandmother Dorea Potter was our relative,” Alphard said narrowing his eyes at Harry.

 

“Black. The only Blacks that are alive are Sirius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. Bellatrix is locked away, Narcissa is now married to Malfoy, and Sirius didn’t have any children” Harry said raising his wand.

 

“Let us formally introduce ourselves to you cousin, I am Corvus Black, this is my brother Polaris Black, and that piece of muggle trash is Alphard Black,” Corvus said with a confident smile.

 

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter”

 

__________________

On the other side of England, a pale skinned boy was sleeping on silk dark green sheets. His alluring waist length pale blonde hair fanned out on his dark green pillow cases. Moonlight peaked through the heavy dark curtains of his room making him look like he was wearing a halo. His body jerked from left and right, his magic lashing out around him. He whimpered while arching his back off of his bed.

 

His night shirt was soaked with sweat and caked with blood. Tonight he would be turning fifteen. The essential age of every pureblood from an honorable and noble families. He had been waiting for this since he was a child. Tonight was the night he would be gaining his creature inheritance. The Malfoy line had once been home to many creatures and it had been that way since even before the founders. The Malfoy line had been home to fae, elves, veela, and even a few male naiads; which were extremely rare.

 

His ancestors that had gone through their inheritance and became simple creatures like fae and elves were extremely lucky. He, unfortunately, was not lucky at all. He had never been a good child, per say, he had been bossy, stubborn, demanding, and even a bit rude. Even now, during his time at Hogwarts he still acted like he did when he was a child; if not worse.

 

He cried out one last time and proceeded to wake up. His eyelids fluttered and opened trying to adjust to the moonlit room. His silver-gray eyes glowed and his magic lashed out across the room. He felt an aching pain in his back that seem to just get worse and worse. The soft humming of the bedroom walls and the scent of his warm bed sheets seemed to ease some of the pain he was having.

 

He sat up in his bed and hissed, staring around the room with sharper eyes than he’d had the day before. He nearly jumped out of skin when he felt his hair brush against his waist. It had not been that long before he had gone into his inheritance. Before, it had been short just below his ears. He could tell that he looked different before even having a look in the mirror. His body ached and he could feel ancient magic humming within him.

 

He walked on the cold tile floor of his bathroom, mentally preparing himself for what he might see. Lifting his eyes up his body slowly, he was shocked at what he saw. He had alway been good looking before his inheritance, but that was nothing compared to what he looked like now. The structure of his face was completely different now. Before he had a pointy nose, high cheekbones, and semi-broad shoulders.

 

His veela inheritance had completely changed how he looked; if not for the better. He had often heard that the resemblance between him and his father was uncanny. His mother, if he could call her that, had only given him her petite body and her semi-pointy nose. The essence of his being, his magic, was completely different. He felt so much stronger than he had been in the past.

 

He never realized how tired he was until he nearly fell asleep standing up while looking in the mirror. He let out a breathless yawn and proceeded back into his comfortable bed. When his back hit the bed sheets, he was out like a light.

 

______________________

  


Draco stood outside of his father’s private study, shuffling slightly. This meeting could go one of two ways. His father could either embrace him or disinherit him. His father never wasted time telling him about his disowned family members and the Malfoy house had plenty of those. Draco could never imagine what it would be like if he got disinherited. He couldn’t imagine having house elves around him. He couldn’t imagine having his father’s wisdom or the comfort of his own room.

 

Draco hissed as he felt a sharp pain in his back. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was like a thousand _verbera_ all at once. He had never felt a pain like this and he sure as hell never wanted for someone else to go through this. He staggered backwards which only caused the aching pain in his back worsen. He cried out loudly, his head was pounding, and he felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Painful tears ran down his face,now, flushed cheeks. It was only until he heard his father’s heavy footsteps.

 

“Merlin dragon, what have you done to yourself” Lucius Malfoy gathered his son in his arms. He nuzzled his nose into his son’s neck and cooed. Draco was instantly comforted by his father’s warm embrace and parental smell. Lucius smiled when he felt his son focus on his scent instead of the pain.

 

“Papa,” Draco said in a small wary voice. The hands of his father ran through his hair causing his to croon. He hadn’t felt his father embrace him like this since he was a child and Narcissa had sent him numerous amounts of cruccio's him for sucking his thumb.

 

“I am here my dragon, papa’s here”

________________

 

“Okay Potter, now walk to me” Harry stumbled towards Polaris nearly tripping over his own two feet.

 

It’s been a week since Harry met the three Black brothers and they had completely changed his life for the better. The three boys had been surprisingly easy to hang around, unlike Hermione and Ron. The three boys didn’t hassle him about school and he- who -must -not -be- named like Hermione and Ron did. They didn’t push him or scold him. They treated him like the family he’d never had; in different ways of course, but still like family.

 

Each boy had different personalities and different ways of comforting. Alphard was stern, quiet, and guarded. Polaris reminded him a lot of his godfather, Sirius, he was loud and laid back. Corvus was gentle and mother like. The short  haired boy looked serious with his sharp cheekbones and dark eyes,but the boy was anything but. They were so much different than his friends from Hogwarts, that he sometimes didn’t know how to talk to them.

 

“These trousers are way too tight” Harry complained trying to adjust himself. This was the fifth pair of trousers he’d try on. Each pair of trousers were tighter than the last.

 

“They may be too tight but at least they are better than the clothes we found you in,” Alphard said from in the corner with crossed legs and a bored look on his face. His facial expression reminded him of a familiar potions master from Hogwarts.  

 

Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He didn’t know if he was embarrassed because Alphard had called him out or because all the stuff he was saying was true. Dudley’s hand-me-downs were still wearable so he never felt the need to go out and buy more robes. The three brothers had been disgusted at the jumpers and trousers in his trunk. They had burned all the stuff he got from Dudley, along with his school robes, and burned them.

 

“I think you look really good Harry,” Corvus said with a small smile.

 

Harry smiled and practically fell on his face when Polaris pushed him in front of a mirror. He looked at himself with wide green eyes. Earlier in the day, Alphard had demanded that he get a new haircut and all but ordered him to get rid of his glasses. He had gotten new robes and the ability to see without his glasses; all in one day. He looked the same and yet totally different at the same time. Everyone had always told him that he had his mother's eyes but yet all he saw was his father.

 

“I look…”

 

“Better than you did when we first saw you,” Polaris said with a clap of his hands. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the boy.

  
Harry saw the three boys look at him with contempt. He had never seen someone look so proud of him in his life. He felt proud and grateful that these three boys had come into his life. He had gained more confidence in himself thanks to Polaris. Alphard had started to help him with studying and his summer work. Corvus listened to him and never judged anything that he said to him. The acted like true friends: like family. He felt like this would be a good year for him. Little did Harry know everything he knew and believed would change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so..,., this chapter is short.,.,.,

The next week was a blur in Harry’s brain. He did nothing but go over potions, practice defense, and learn how to control his magic. The Black brothers were serious when they said that they would work Harry until he is too tired to do anything. He only went to sleep when he passed out of exhaustion. Last night wasn’t any different, Corvus had been down his throat about being able to control his magic. They had transformed one of the bedrooms into a duel room. 

 

He had always been good at dueling and apparently all the boys had known that. He hadn’t even broken a sweat when Alphard and Polaris had decided to up on him. Both boys had been out of breath and sweating a muck when they were finished. He had barely been able to control and level out his breathing.

 

Now was different, Harry sat at the kitchen table watching Kreature prepare their breakfast. The hot cup of earl grey that was steaming hot in his hand. For the first time in months he felt like he could breathe. For the first time, he didn’t feel the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. He didn’t feel like Harry Potter or the boy-who-lived; he just felt like Harry. Just a regular boy who went to Hogwarts like everyone else that was a witch or wizard.

 

“Harry what a beautiful morning it is now that I see your beautiful face” Polaris all but screamed as he threw himself into Harry’s lap. Harry squeaked and nearly fell off of the chair. Polaris was by far not a light as he thought he was. The boy was in a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and tight black muggle jeans that had a hole in the knee. His shoes were what caught Harry’s eye. Polaris had black dragonhide ankle boots and when he turned him a certain way he could see deep green scale gleam in the sun.

 

“Morning Polaris, what should we do today,” Harry asked while his big Avada Kedavra green eyes looked up at the dark-haired boy shyly.

 

Polaris hummed and started to spread jam on his toast, only after to stuff his mouthful. He swallowed his toast and said,”We can do whatever you’d like darling, it is your free day” Harry smiled in amusement and excitement.

 

He had been waiting to write his friends since he had first gotten to the Grimmauld. He hadn’t had any contact with Hermione or Ron since the fake professor Moody took him away from Cedric's dead body. The only letter he had gotten was from Dumbledore, the old goat had told him that he was forbidden from having contact with anyone this summer. He said it was protection but Harry knew it was because Dumbledore wanted to keep him in the dark.

 

Harry agreed to himself that he wouldn’t fall into Dumbledore’s manipulations anymore. He had decided to make sure that people knew that he had his own brain and that he was his own person. He was not the golden boy nor was he the puppet of Dumbledore. He would definitely let that be known to everyone this school term.

 

___________

 

There were many things that Severus Snape regretted in his life. He regretted opening his eyes and watching his father beat his mother unconscious. He had always regretted meeting Lily in the open field of their old neighborhood. He regretted going to Hogwarts and letting James Potter drive him and Lily apart. He regretted letting himself be used by both Dumbledore and Voldemort. But mostly, he regretted losing the one he loved in a war he knew he would never win.

 

He couldn’t say that he regretted carrying three beauties to full term. They were a gift that, not many, wizards had the pleasure of having. It had been a painful experience, to say the least. Constant nausea, back pains, and stomach cramps were things that he experienced while expecting. It probably would have been easier if he were expecting a single child, but to his luck, he had been expecting three.

 

His first child, Alphard, came into the world surprisingly quiet. Severus had often thought it was because he had been observing his surroundings. He had a cherubic face and a full head of semi-silky raven colored curls. His beloved would have wept if he had ever gotten to see Alphard. Madam Tavella had been uneasy when the babe didn’t let out a sound. She had often said that there was a chance that he would be mute, not that Severus believed her. His miracles would be the greatest gift the wizarding world would ever come to know.

 

His second son, Polaris, had come into this world loudly; much to Severus’ displeasure. The second child had proven to take the personality of someone Severus despised of most, his paternal uncle, Sirius Black. Throughout his pregnancy, Severus had hope that his children would not gain anything from their fathers family members. But, the blood of the Blacks ran thick and anyone who was related to them got at least one character trait. Polaris was just as demanding as his uncle, with his wispy inky black hair and high cheekbones. Of course, it was too early to tell how defined they were going to be while they were laid with baby fat, but Severus was no fool.  

 

His third and last child, Corvus, had came into the world-sweetly; by that time Severus was so worn out he couldn’t think straight. His last child was a delicate one to say the least. Curly lush dark colored hair made Severus’ eyes water. His youngest son looked so precious and so fragile. Madam Tavella had tried to take Corvus for a cleaning, but the baby had whimpered and whined so much that she had no choice had to clean him right then and there. He too had inherited some traits from Regulus, as well, just like the other two. High cheekbones and dark eyes were a common thing, it seemed, for the three children.

  


Choosing names for them was an semi-easy thing to do. Severus had always thought that Regulus would have wanted his children to be named after at least, one decent family member. He be damned if he named his children after Walburga, Regulus’ harpy of a mother, and Tobias, his own abusive father. Regulus had always had a certain kind of respect for his father, his uncle, and his older brother. Alphard’s second name was chosen on behalf of Regulus’ older brother, Sirius. Polaris was named after his long time friend, Lucius, which nearly make the blonde haired man tear up. Lastly, Corvus’ second name was chosen after Lord Black himself, Orion.

 

Hardly anyone knew about the pregnancy or his children. The only one who knew besides Madam Tavella was Lucius Malfoy, and even then that had been an accident. Lucius had walked in on him while he had been staring at his baby bump in the mirror. Lucius had been so shocked that he didn’t speak to Severus for a week. Severus had been nearly sweating bullets when he had gotten a note from Lucius, so he could meet him in an abandoned classroom. Lucius had embraced Severus so gently that he had nearly started crying. 

 

Thinking about his children made Severus’ heart ache. He took his last sip of Firewhiskey and picked up a piece of parchment. He had always been afraid of someone finding out about his three miracles, but not anymore. He would stop hiding behind the dark lord and Professor Dumbledore.

 

__________

 

Standing in front of the Grimmauld were two dark figures. One was a man known for what he was rather than what he had done. The other, known for what he hadn't done but for what he was blamed for. Both men were ragged and tired from running. They hadn’t had proper housing in ages. The dark haired man looked at his friend and smiled a wary smile.

 

“We are here, mon loup, we are home”


	3. Chapter 3

_Alphard_ had always been what everyone called a morning person. He loved getting up early and watching the sunrise. Back in Italy, he used to get up early just so that he could sit on the balcony that looked over the garden; that was when the deer ran out of the woods and into the garden. He had always felt at peace when he was in the garden, it was his safe place. He was the only morning person in his family and sometimes he would even think that he had gotten it from his late father; Regulus.  

 

 It wasn’t too early in the morning, dawn had come and gone. Alphard silently wondered if the others were awake. Since he was an early bird, he never really saw either of his brothers until he went to get breakfast. Their father had usually left them with the elves when he went to Hogwarts to teach. Unfortunately for them, their father had hired madam Abelli as their tutor for the year. Madam was a very no-nonsense woman with sharp eyes and brown hair. Polaris despised her and Corvus was just a shy and meek to her, as he was with everyone he didn't know personally.

 

Feeling the cold wood floor under his feet, Alphard turned the corner and  silently opened the door to his brother's room. The dark green wallpaper didn’t help the early morning sunlight that was trying to seep into the room from the closed curtains. The room itself smelled of stale muggle cigarettes and old century books; which happened to litter around the bed. Alphard immediately reminded himself that he needed to talk to the elves about remodeling the townhouse.

 

After he opened the dusty curtains the room immediately looked less dark and depressing. He rolled up his sleeves and muttered, “ _aere mun_ ”. He took a deep breath and gave a satisfied hum when he smelled the newly fresh air. He rolled his nose up when he saw three different tufts of black hair peeking up from under the blankets.

 

“étoile du Nord (northern star)," Alphard said straight into Polaris’ ear. The only response he got from his brother was a groan. Alphard huffed when his brother rolled over into Harry’s, he assumed, shoulder.

 

“A-Alphie, _wassgoingon_ ,” Corvus asked in a groggy voice with his curly dark hair sticking up all over his head. Alphard’s lips turned up and moved over to his side of the bed. Alphard sat on the bed next to his brothers smaller body. He ran his hand through Corvus’ dark curls, causing the boy to purr and nuzzle him in return.

 

“ _Corbeau_ (raven),” Alphard said to his brother with a soft voice and small smile. Alphard had a different relationship with Corvus than he did with Polaris. He had come up to that conclusion when he was younger. Corvus was the youngest and most timid out of all of them. Their father was away for most of the year and it was his responsibility, as the oldest, to take care of his brothers.

 

“Why are you up so early,” Corvus said in an almost whisper so that he would not wake up the two bodies next to him. He had always known that his brother was an early-riser but, in the past, Alphard had never actually come into their room.

 

“I haven’t the slightest clue, _Corbeau_ (raven), but my magic feels weird” Alphard admitted in an apprehensive voice. Corvus lifted the covers off of him and motioned for his brother to lay down next to him. Alphard raised his eyebrows while getting ready to reply with a smart remark but he was met with Corvus’ piercing blue eyes.

 

“Don’t look at me like that _Corbeau_ (raven), I have to talk to the house elves about renovating the townhouse?” Alphard said quietly. Corvus pouted and whined at his brother. Alphard couldn’t help but stifle out a little laugh.

 

“You can do that later brother, you never sleep in our bed anymore,” Corvus said so adorable that Alphard had to remind himself that Corvus wasn’t a child anymore, he was the same age.

 

“ _Corbeau_ (raven),” Alphard said. Corvus was a master manipulator when he put his mind to it.

 

“ _S'il Vous plaît_ (please),” Corvus pleaded with wide eyes. He knew his brother, both of them, couldn’t resist him when he gave them his puppy dog eyes.

 

“Alright, _Corbeau_ (raven)”

 

________________

 

 _Lucius_ Abraxas Malfoy wasn’t known for being a kind and gracious man; he was anything but. He had made sure that his persona to the public was different from the one he had within the walls of Malfoy Manor. When he was in the eye of the public he had to act like a Malfoy. He had to act cold, distant, and poised; but to his son he was anything but.

 

His relationship with Draco, to the public eye, was always seen as the younger boy wanting to be just like his father. To everyone, Draco Malfoy was going to be just like his father; if not worse. But that wasn’t the case at all. From the moment Draco was born, Lucius put everything into making sure he was taken care of; loved. Lucius gave his blonde haired son anything and everything he wanted. Draco had grown up with anything and everything he had ever needed; maybe even more.  

 

It was only until Draco had his fourth birthday party, that Lucius had started to, somewhat, regret spoiling him so much. Narcissa had just come back to the manor after leaving Draco with Lucius when he was only two days old. Lucius had thrown a small name day party for his and Draco’s closest friends. He had chosen not to invite many purebred families only for the fact that Draco didn’t really like the children of other purebloods. The only purebloods that he had taken a liking to was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

 

Since the children had been in the company of their parents. Lucius insisted that his long time friend, Severus, bring his sons as well. Since Severus, who was considered a half-blood, was from a pureblood family and had three children from an ancient and noble family. Despite them being from a noble line and being children of his best mate; they were also Draco’s cousins. Even though the Parkinson’s and Nott’s didn’t take Severus’ presence lightly at all; Lucius had always made him tag along to some of the Ministry’s events.  

  

Draco’s name day party had been fine at first. Since Draco, who was getting closer and closer to his inheritance, he had been starting to get more territorial around other children. Sometimes Lucius would see Draco not sharing some of his toys with the Parkinson heiress, other times he would see his blonde haired son snuggled into Blaise Zabini; with his nose in his neck. Lady Zabini, being a siren, understood the bond that the two would have. It would nothing but a familiar bond rather than any other bond.

 

While Draco had his nose in Blaise’s neck, who was trying to get him away from the Parkinson heiress; who was trying to cuddle up to him. Lucius watched Severus’ three dark haired children talk to Theodore Nott, who was quiet and didn’t really like social reaction. Lucius couldn’t blame him, though, the poor boy had watched his father push his mother off of the balcony. Of course, the pureblood had bribed someone in the ministry to let him go. But Lucius had always made sure that Draco kept in contact with the boy. He wouldn’t want the boy to end up like his father.

 

Lucius couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Severus trying to regulate his three boys. There was no doubt about the fact the boys were very beautiful. The oldest, Alphard, was everything a pureblood family would want in an heir.The oldest was polite, respectable, and charming, and Lucius knew that Severus took pride in him. Lucius couldn’t help but find Severus middle son amusing; he couldn’t help it. Polaris was just like his paternal uncle, loud and boisterous at all times. The boy was a spitting image of Sirius Black in his younger years, from his wavy midnight hair to his loud laugh. He knew at an instant that the boy would definitely be a handful.

 

The last was Corvus who had curly dark hair, much like Regulus, who was completely different from his elder brothers. If anything, he was quite a good mix between Regulus and Severus. He was very shy and seemed to have a very innocent nature to him. Sometimes Lucius could see his uncles traits and other times he could see his mother’s.

 

Lucius didn’t realize that he had planned the party on the exact day that Narcissa was coming back from her very long ‘vaction’. If he had known Lucius would have scheduled it sooner and made sure that the woman wouldn’t be in the vicinity of the manor. Like the black she was, Narcissa came into one of the many drawing rooms with an angered face and flaring magic. While taking his gaze off of the woman, he had seen the scared look on his son's little face and it broke his heart.  

 

Thankfully, Severus stood in front of Narcissa before she could do her damage. Severus’ face was blank with a hint of annoyance. The other Pureblood’s didn’t look surprised by this situation. It had been a huge scandal when his and Narcissa had gotten betrothed, with Regulus’ death and the dark lord everyone was fearful. Narcissa had made sure anyone and everyone knew that she was going to be the next Lady Malfoy. It had gotten tougher for both Severus and Lucius when Narcissa had found out the two were as close as they were.

 

“What in Merlin’s name is going on here” Narcissa demanded. Thinking back on it, she was using the same tone of voice from when she demanded Lucius cut Severus out of his life. Lucius, of course, firmly disagreed and made her drop the topic.

 

“What does it look like,Cissa, it’s a name-day party for little Draco or have you been gone for so long that you’ve forgotten that he even exists” Severus drawled out daring her to say something.

 

It took everything for Lucius not to burst into laughter. Severus and Narcissa had never gotten along in the past. Lucius had always suspected that it was because Severus was always around Cissa cousin, Regulus, who she had always been in love with. Not matter how much Lucius brought it up, Narcissa had always firmly denied the allegations.

 

“Well, was anyone going to inform me of this” Narcissa demanded.

 

“No, Cissa I actually wasn’t going to tell you,” Lucius said locking eyes with his estranged wife. Lucius wasn’t afraid of her; he has never been. He had grown up in the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy at a time when the dark lord was just becoming dark. He wasn’t afraid of her or any other black.

 

“Why in Merlin’s name weren’t you going to tell me about this Lucius” Narcissa hissed at him angrily. “He is my son as well”.  

 

Lucius’ blood boil and his veela started to claw within his chest. He let out a nasty growl and proceeded to walk towards her. Narcissa, however, braced herself while gripping her wand. Lucius felt  his claws dig into his own skin and he felt sharp pains in his mouth.

 

“YOU DARE SAY THAT, IN MY HOME” Lucius snarled at the woman in front of him. He took that time to notice that everyone had grown quiet while pulling their children to the floo.

 

“Lucius that enough, she isn’t worth it,” Severus said with his wand in this right hand.

 

“Your right, she isn’t”

  

_________________

 

 _When_ Harry woke up he was in burning and agonizing pain. The last thing he remembered was Polaris pulling him into the bed and snuggling up to him. At the time, he hadn’t really put any thought into ‘sleeping’ with Polaris. He had never slept next to someone else before but Polaris didn’t seem to care. He had just smirked at Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

Before Harry knew it, he had let out deep noise that came from within his chest. It wasn’t his stomach, given that he didn’t feel hungry. It was like something deep within his chest was telling him that Polaris snuggling up to him was not a good idea. Even though snuggling with the other boy didn’t seem bad at the time, Harry knew that he could not allow himself to sleep with the boy again.

 

This particular morning, however, he felt very different. His chest was tight, the ache in his chest grew more prevalent with every breath he took. Something was different about him and he couldn’t figure out what. His skin felt like there were tiny bugs crawling under his skin. He pushed his hair out of his face, which seemed to have grown overnight, behind his ears. It was no longer shoulder-length and messy, it hung down his back and was now darker than it had been (so dark that it looked blue).

 

“So, I see you have woken up” Harry turned around, completely startled, to see Sirius standing there leaning up against the door frame.

 

Harry didn’t say anything ,at first, and took the time to observe the man he knew as godfather. Sirius was all dark with piercing blue eyes but Harry could tell that something was off with him. He didn’t know what it was but, something about Sirius screamed fragile and weak; _submissive._

 

Sirius, however, was pretty sure that there wasn’t a name for the emotions that he was feeling right now. He had spent so much of his teenage years hating his family; hating his brother. Even when he had he had broken himself out of Azkaban, his memories about the first war against Voldemort were just coming back to him. Everything was just now coming back to him after twelve years. twelve years of missing Harry’s life, twelve years without his moon, and twelve years of years youth. He vowed immediately after he had escaped, that he would never go back to that hell again.

 

He couldn’t help himself, all he could do was stare at the dark-haired boy in front of him. Harry  looked so much like his father, James, but so different at the same time. His hair was more tamed that James’ had been; even more tame from when he last saw him.

 

“Remus is downstairs with your new friends,” Sirius said interrupting Harry’s analyzation of him.

 

“Right,” Harry said and walked past Sirius, out of the door, leaving Sirius mystified at how elegant his godson had been.  


	4. Chapter 4

“Harry, pup, why don’t you tell us what you are doing here and why these gentlemen are in our home,” Remus said calmly causing Sirius to snort while crossing his arms. Remus gave him a stern look in return that caused Sirius to close his mouth and pout. Harry, however, couldn’t help but watch the exchange the two had. He would definitely have to talk to Remus about it. He couldn’t help but feel a deep longing for what they had. 

 

“Well uh,” Harry stammered, not looking into Remus’ trusting golden eyes. A deep growl caught low in his throat; it came out like a strangled whine. Remus raised his eyebrows and flared his nostrils.   

“Your home, if anything, this is our home,” Alphard spoke up staring straight into, both, Remus’ and Sirius’ eyes. He could tell something was off with the golden eyed man, he wasn’t sure what it was but he will find out. 

 

Corvus couldn’t help but tense up at the blank look on his estranged uncle’s face. He could feel the familiar magic surrounding them; he doubted the others did. His magic was warm but guarded like something was blocking it. His piercing blue eyes were sharp but there was something else there; a hint of madness. He could tell that the man wasn’t going to be taken his eyes off of them anytime soon. 

 

It was very strange to Alphard. Their Madre (mother) had never talked about their father’s brother. He had either avoided the question as a whole or firmly told them that they didn’t need to worry about him.Their uncle was obviously a sore spot for their Madre (mother). Whatever he had done, it had left him very angry. 

 

“Okay, well let's start with names, shall we, I am Remus Lupin and this is Sirius,” Remus said hopefully. He had received skeptical looks from, both, Polaris and Alphard, while Corvus game him a stony look. Remus’s smile faltered a little, in reaction to the look, the boy gave him. 

“W-well, I'm Corvus, this is my brother Polaris and Alphard,” Corvus said softly, immediately looking away when he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Sirius raised his eyebrows while snorting. Corvus couldn’t tell if the noise was good or bad, but it gave him a strange feeling. 

 

“Who are your parents,” Sirius said in a gruff voice that caused the room seemed to tense up. The portraits on the walls seemed to stop the conversations they were having and started to pay attention to Sirius and the others around him. 

 

“Isn’t obvious, we look just like you, you can’t possibly not see the resemblance between the four of us, uncle,” Polaris said with a roll of his eyes. Sirius’s head snapped towards Polaris with an amused look on his face.  _ Uncle _ , Sirius did indeed like that title just as much as he liked the title of being Harry’s  _ godfather _ . 

 

“Why yes, it does, but I still want one of you to say it,” Sirius said half amused. He knew for a fact that Polaris would be his favorite, how couldn’t he be. Polaris reminded him of himself when he was a young lad. It was unsettling but he could get used to it, with time anyway. 

 

“Our father Severus Prince,” 

 

“Severus, you mean, he..he,” Remus sputtered out. He had no clue that Severus was bent let alone that he had even put up with three children. 

 

“Yes, we are triplets,” with that Sirius looked at them and then a Remus with wide eyes, and then let out a boisterous laugh that sounded foreign for the dark haired man.  

 

“Sirius, why are you laughing, this isn’t a laughing matter,” Remus said disapproving tone in his voice. Sirius, however, didn’t stop laughing in spite of Remus’ disapproving statement. It sounded rough and foreign from all his times in Azkaban. 

 

“S-Snivellus.. a father,” Sirius said between laughs. The three brothers didn’t find it funny at all.

Alphard’s expression was something Harry had seen on his potions teacher, whenever Neville blew up his newly cleaned cauldrons. Polaris looked upset, which was strange because the boy was always seen with a smile. Corvus looked uncomfortable and sad like he was expecting more from Sirius. 

 

“I didn’t know Professor Snape was interested in people like that, I thought he found everyone genuinely uninteresting,” Harry said confidently. Harry couldn’t help but ignore the looks that the three boys were giving him; it made him feel uneasy.

 

“Obviously not and I know for a fact that he was especially interested in your mother Lily,” Polaris said, looking straight into Harry’s eyes.

 

“Your absolutely right and we see how well that went didn’t we,” Harry answered truthfully with a deep growl in his voice. Harry didn’t miss the looks, both, Remus and Sirius gave each other. For the second time, the growl in his voice caught him off guard and he didn’t want to show it to Remus and Sirius. 

 

“Well yes because now she is dead,” Harry didn’t want to let the comment affect him, but it did. His parents had always been a touchy subject for him. He was constantly being compared to his father and constantly reminded that he had his mother's eyes. He was so sick of it, he was his own person and it was now time that he reminded everyone of that. 

 

________

 

_ Dear Hermione & Ron, _

I have addressed this letter to the both of you because I am aware that Hermione is at  _the Burrow. I am sure Dumbledore has told you that I have left the Dursley’s, he is correct, without anyone to escort me to the Burrow. I am safe and I would like everyone not to worry. I will see you soon, probably at Hogwarts._

_ From,  _

_ Harry Potter; Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter _

 

Harry folded the piece of parchment and then tied it to Hedwig’s leg. His owl nuzzled his arm and then flew quickly out of the opened window. He had spent the last hour trying to figure out what he was going to write to his two friends, Nothing he could have said would have explained to, both, Ron and Hermione about what he was doing away from the Dursley’s 

 

“Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter hm,” His godfathers deep voice said from behind him. Harry quickly closed the window and turned around. Harry could feel his godfather’s piercing grey eyes size him up. He couldn’t blame Sirius for taking in his appearence in; he was not the boy he once was a year ago. 

 

Sirius leaned against a nearby bookshelf and took in the appearence of his godson. If you asked Sirius, Harry had looked so much like his father he could probably be a carbon copy; if not for the fact that he had his mother’s green eyes. But not, his godson looked completley different than he had a year ago. 

 

Harry wore a grey knit jumper and black trousers, that seemed to fit better than the hand-me-downs he wore that were given to him from the Durley’s. His messy hair seemed to be neater than it had been. Sirius couldn’t help but raise his eyesbrow at the red socks he wore that didn’t go with what he was wearing at all. 

 

“So,” Harry said awkwardly while staring down at his red socks. Sirius’ lips twitched as he walked u to his godson and pulled him into a fierce hug. Harry sighed in reilef. He had thought Sirius would be upset with him somehow; but obviously he was wrong. 

 

“So, you want to tell me how’ve you been Harry,” Sirius asked after pulling away from the fierce hug that he had just given Harry. 

 

“Well, I’m guessing you heard about what happened during the tri-wizard tornument” Sirius nodded and with a deep breath, Harry coninued, “Well, everyone thinks I killed Cedric, and is blaming me for his death and on top of that Dumbledore shipped me off to the Dursley’s knowing I hate it there,” 

 

“Dumbedore has his own motives, I can’t tell you that some of his motives aren’t somewhat selfish, because they probably are, but what I can tell you that it is not your fault what happened to Cedric” Sirius said and Harry wanted to believe it, but he just couldn’t. 

 

“You don’t understand, everyone thinks I killed him, Ron, Hermione, hell, even Snape” Harry yelled. After a couple of seconds of watching Sirius try and come up with something to say. Harry simply walked away from his god-father and left him alone in the dim hallways of the Grimmalud.

 

______

Corvus had never been one to handle conflict well. He had known since he was a child that he was strong magically and could challenge someone in a duel; possibly even win. But he was never the type to start conflict with anyone. You could only imagine his reaction when two strange men arrived out of no where.

Polaris wasn’t quiet about his distate for them arriving, but the two men seemed to now Harry so he didn’t voice his opinions around the green-eyed boy. Corvus knew exactly who the dark-haired man was when he had first laid eyed on him. The dark haired man who had arrived was his imfamous, Sirius Black. 

 

Corvus now sat quietly in the kitchen reading his, newly purchased, fifth year potions textbook. He couldn’t help but cringe at the feeling of anxiety that made itself known in his chest. He had never been to a school with other students before. His father had always hired numerous tutors for each subjects that he and his brothers needed. Not that he had minded, honestly, the only friends he has ever had were his brothers and now Harry. 

 

“What do you think of them, frère (brother),” Polaris watched as his little brother nearly jumped out of his skin. The flush of his cheeks made Polaris smiled and ruffled his brothers hair. He glared at Polaris but then let out a huff of fustration. 

 

Corvus was the youngest out of all of them. Their father had always been instructed to take care of Corvus when he was at the school. Alphard was very simmilar to their father in the way that, he was distant and never really showed much emotion. He had always compared Polaris to fiendfyre, he was the middle brother and the most unpredictalble out of all of them. 

 

“Does it matter, father should be writing any day now and Harry is probabaly going to leave us anyway?” Corvus said, trying to mask the hurt he felt. He had just met Harry and they’d seemed to be getting along just fine. 

 

“Well, he is the savior of the wizarding world and he probabaly has his own friends as well,” Polaris said to his brother in comfort. 

 

“Do you think he will write soon,” Corvus asked. Polaris knew that Corvus was talking about their father. Before they had reached the grimmulad, their father had left Prince manor abruptly without saying goodbye; not that they were surprised. Their father had been known to be stoic towads everyone; but he was different around them.

 

“Does it really matter at this point, we will see him soon anyway,” Polaris said. 

 

“Maybe,” Corvus replied, still thinking deeply about their father.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!

Harry stared in the mirror feeling utterly conflicted. These past weeks have been the most carefree and fun that he have had. Every day for the past couple of weeks he hadn’t done anything but read old journals in the library, duel with Polaris, go over Potions with Corvus, and go over different defense charms with Alphard. Harry had only encountered, both, Sirius and Remus a handful of time but even then it had been awkward for the three of them.

 

But this week, his luck had run out. That morning, he had taken a note of Remus’ sketchiness while clearly seeing that Sirius avoided his gaze. It had continued to make him uneasy and constantly had him on edge with everyone. The constant growls from, both, Remus and Harry was clearly getting to the other residents.

 

Kreacher had informed the residents of the Grimmauld that breakfast was ready around nine o’clock. Harry had woken up about three hours before that, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had been amused when he watched, from his seat at the table, as a half asleep Polaris came into the dining room.

 

“Morning,” Harry said while chewing a tender piece of bacon. The boy replied with a grunt and started to nod off into his porridge.

 

“Morning pup,” Remus said walking into the dining room, not long after Harry said the same thing to Polaris. The wolf had given Polaris a questionable look and then begun to drink his morning cup of tea.

 

Polaris nearly jumped out of his chair when Kreacher, the last living house elf that resided in the Grimmauld, appeared right beside him with a _pop!._ The dark haired boy gave the house-elf with a notable look of disdain. The four letters, that were neatly written in cursive handwriting, were addressed to each of the boys. Polaris didn’t open the letter that was addressed to him, he just carefully slid Harry’s letter to him with a face of curiosity.

 

**Fifth Year Students Will Require**

_Uniform:_

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls  
Two gray sweaters, vests or cardigans  
Two charmable ties in house colors  
One charmable winter scarf in house colors  
Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, or skirts for girls  
Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or gray knee socks or black ankle socks for boys.  
One set of dress robes (any color, conservative style)

 

**Required Textbooks**

Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy

The Monster Book of Monsters

Creature Comforts: A Guide to Magical Creature Environments by Winnie Rider

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk

The Complete Constellation Dictionary 3rd Edition

Futhark Magic: A Study of Ancient Runes

Spellman’s Syllabary

Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian

Modern Magical History

The Dream Oracle

Achievements in Charming

Poisonous Plants and the art of Medicine by O. Ollesteria

Numbers and the Meaning of Life: Advanced Arithmancy by Perseus Pythagoras

Nancy Nova Brings you the Planets

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

 

 **Other Equipment**  

1 wand

2 cauldrons (pewter, standard size 2, copper standard size 4)

1 set crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass or silver scales

1 advanced potions ingredients kit

1 set of protective gloves

Quills

Inks

Parchment

Blank Journal

Muggle Pencil or Pen if taking Muggle Studies

1 abacus

Lunarscope

Crystal Ball

Rune Set

Wand Holster

 

**Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:**

Toad

Cat

Rat

Pygmy Puff

Ow

 

Harry nearly laughed at the look on Polaris’ face. Clearly, the boy didn’t expect his supply list to be this long. Harry’s attention was drawn out of his thoughts and to the last list in the letter. Harry had never considered Hedwig as his familiar, she more like a friend. Surely, the letter said nothing about have two ‘familiars’ but the thing was, what creature would he get.

 

“What kind of familiar should I get,” Harry asked out loud. Polaris gave him a contemplative look, while Remus raised his eyebrow.

 

“You have Hedwig cub,”

 

Before Harry could respond, both, Corvus and Alphard came downstairs with Sirius following not far behind them. The look on their faces seemed to be comfortable but Harry couldn’t help but see the speculation of Sirius’ expression. The elder was dressed in the most oddly put together robes Harry had ever seen. He wore a burgundy velvet like coat over a dark green silk shirt, which Harry found to be extremely ironic because green was a Slytherin color, The strange ensemble was accented with a pair of dark trousers and dragonhide boots.

 

“Morning Potter,” Alphard said with no malice and Corvus followed with a soft smile. Harry, being a nice of a person as he was, have him a gentle smile back.

 

“Morning, you both have have received an owl your Hogwarts letter came,” Harry said to both of the boys. Alphard looked at Corvus and then at Polaris who was, clearly, in deep thought about something.

 

“Oh really,” Corvus said with glee. His happy tone immediately caught the attention of, both, Remus and Sirius. Sirius’ lip twitched, a small smile forming on his lips.

 

“If it’s not too much for me to ask, why haven’t you three attended Hogwarts before,” asked Remus.

 

“Our father hired a private tutor,” answered Polaris.

 

“Why didn’t he enroll you when you were all of the appropriate age,” Harry asked completely curious as to why the Potions Professor didn’t just enroll them with everyone else.

 

“That, Mister Potter is none of your concern,”

 

Everyone in the room turned around hastily, not expecting the Potions Professor to answer Harry’s question. The look of disappointment was clearly pointed at the three boys, who’s faces were all blank, who were sitting at the table. None of the brothers could say a word, Snape’s dark eyes seemed to be, almost, staring into their souls.

 

_____________

 

Draconius Abraxas Malfoy was not amused, not in the slightest, when he had gotten a letter from Blaise Zabini demanding that they were having lunch together at his families Estate. Granted, that he had not seen Blaise since the train ride back from Hogwarts and even then they had been surrounded by Pansy, Theo, Crabble, and Goyle in one compartment.

 

Since this occasion was more intimate, Draco stood in front of his floor length mirror wearing a knitted green jumper with black slacks. He shouldn’t be as nervous as he was because it was only Blaise he was meeting. Draco could only hope that Blaise’s mother would be out on a holiday with one of her many husbands.

 

It didn’t take that long to floo to Zabini manor, he had left at half past noon and arrived shortly after. The drawing room had been the same as it was the last time he had visited the manor. The room was almost as extravagant as the many rooms in Malfoy manor, but more flashy.

 

“Mitty be taking master Dragon to master Blasey,”

 

Draco followed the house-elf out of the room, walking down numerous amounts of hallways until they reached the garden. The Zabini gardens were nothing short of being beautiful, with it’s neatly trimmed shrubs and blooming flowers. It was when Draco caught sight of his longtime friend, that he gave a soft smile.

 

Blaise Zabini was everything a Pure-Blood would want in an heir, without a doubt. He was very well spoken, had beautifully moisturized dark skin, received good marks in school and was very handsome. At Hogwarts, among other Slytherin, he was very well known for having affairs with other students and running the betting pools for Quidditch. It was always so surprising to Draco, that Blaise had remained his friend for as long as he did. Draco was exactly how everyone described him to be arrogant, rude, ill-tempered, and spoiled.

 

“Dray, how pleasing it is for you to join me today,” The Italian boy said standing up from the table to greet his friend.

 

Draco simply smiled and let himself be pulled into a hug by his friend. He couldn’t help but nuzzle into the dark-skinned boy, seeing that there was something off about him. Even though Draco had recently come into his inheritance, he had always had a heightened sense of smell. Blaise had usually smelled like cologne and peppermint but now, the boy smelled like something different, something much much stronger.

 

“So, I see that you’ve come into your inheritance as well,” Blaise said pulling away from Draco and guiding him to a seat. Draco snapped himself out the haze that Blaise had left him in.

 

“Sadly,” Draco replied, as he continued to stare into his tea.

 

“I am sure your father is exceedingly happy that you have survived the inheritance,” Blaise said with a domineering tone of voice.

 

“I am sure he would have rather me die than have a son who has shamed the Malfoy name by becoming a Veela and a submissive one at that,” Draco said waiting for Blaise to shame him and throw him out of the manor.

 

Blaise stared at his friend for a moment, not in total disbelief. Blaise had known from a young age what Draco’s relationship with his father was. He had seen the way the elder Malfoy treated him, sometimes it was with love and other time it was with complete malice. How Lord Malfoy acted in public was completely different from how he acted with his son, and Blaise knew for a fact that Malfoy senior loved his son with something fierce.  

 

“Drake, you and I both know that is not true, your father doesn’t care about you being submissive if anything, he just wants you to be happy and well taken care of,” Blaise said holding onto Draco’s hand from across the table.

 

Draco scoffed and said,” My father has never met his mate and he probably thinks that I will face the same fate as him. He will then arrange a bonding contract with some other wealthy pure-blood and I’ll have to be in a loveless marriage just like him,”

 

“Dray,” Blaise said sadly.

 

“It’s true and you know it, Blaise. He’s going marry me off like grandfather Abraxas did to him. You know as well as I that,  Malfoy men have the same fate as our ancestors before us. Always remember, Fate hates us Malfoy men so much that she puts us in marriages that we hate, then kills our wives and only lets us produce one child, a son of course,” Draco said with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

 

“Would you say that she hates you now. She has given you the honor of an inheritance, a veela one at that, that you’ve survived. Merlin only knows what she has in store for you and your father concerning your mates. You never know Dragon, she may have stopped hating your family when your father had you,” Blaise said rationally.

 

Hearing Blaise finish his sentence made Draco start to think. His father had always told him, indirectly, that fate hates the Malfoy line. Draco had always asked him why he thought such a thing, and he had always replied that fate has always killed Malfoy women and tortured Malfoy men. His grandfather, Abraxas, had died in sheer agony from a bad bout of Dragon Pox. His father's mother, Elyshia, had mysteriously died from tripping down the left wing staircase, but his father had always thought that she had been pushed.

 

Upon seeing that Draco was sulking deep into his thoughts Blaise decided to change the subject by saying,” So have you spoken to any of our friends,”. All Blaise received was a shake of the head.

 

“Well, Theo dropped by a couple of weeks ago and Pansy is still upset at that Hufflepuff dying, Diggory, I believe his name to be, before she could ger her hands on him. Both, Vin and Greg are on edge upon you-know-who’s return and I have just received an owl from Daphne that her father is losing his mind,” Draco smirked and smiled.

 

“Is Theo alright,” Draco asked extremely concerned for his friend. Draco’s stomach clenched when he saw Blaise’ facial expression change.

 

“His father has escaped Azkaban and Theo his afraid that he might come to Nott Manor for Declan,”

 

“Theo is his heir, why would he want Declan,”

 

“I haven’t the slightest clue but Lord Pucey has taken them both in to live at Pucey Manor until it’s time to go back to Hogwarts,” Blaise said which caused Draco to furrow his eyebrows.

 

“Lord Pucey, I hope you mean Adrian,” Draco said. Blaise let out a laugh and nodded.

 

“Adrian has become Lord of his house since his parents passing. Speaking of which, you will most likely receive an owl from him soon,” Blaise said.

 

“The King of Slytherin wants to talk to me,” Draco said in a sarcastic tone and fake excitement.

 

“Well, how could the King of Slytherin ignore his Prince,” Blaise said with amusement.  

 

“He has been since he graduated,” Draco said. Ever since Adrian Pucey, the King of Slytherin, had graduated from Hogwarts, Draco had become in charge of all politics involving Slytherin House. Draco hadn’t heard a single word from him other than his father telling him that Lord and Lady Pucey were deceased.

 

“He’s a Lord now Draco, you know he has a lot on his plate,” Blaise said. 

 

“Don’t we all,” Draco replied ending the conversation. 


	6. Chapter 6

The room was completely silent, not one person said a word. The total atmosphere in the town-house changed before it had been somewhat friendly and now it was extremely tense. Sirius looked at his nephew’s and Severus, the features between them were unmatched. It was then that Sirius, who had been in denial, knew for a fact that Severus was indeed their father. Maternal or Paternal, he didn’t really know the specifics and didn’t want too.  

 

“Ah Snivellus, to what do we owe the pleasure,” Sirius said calmly, trying to get rid of the tension in the room. In return, Severus sneered and turned his attentions to the three boys that were sitting next to Harry.  

 

“Professor Snape did Dumbledore tell you to send me back to the  Dursley’s if he did I think you should go and tell him that I’m not going anywhere,” Harry said taking the Potions Professors attention off of his godfather and onto him. Snape looked at him blankly causing Harry look away from his dark and observing eyes.   

 

“I assure Potter, Dumbledore does not know of me being here. He has sent everyone in the order to look for you but I must admit, how you’ve traveled here without being discovered is very admirable on your part,” The potions master admitted.  

 

To say that Harry was in shock, would be an understatement. He had just been given a compliment by Snape. Snape, the same man that, he was sure, wanted him dead. Never in all his years at Hogwarts, has he ever been given a compliment from the Slytherin Head of House. Usually, the potions professor only reserved compliments for Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin house.

 

Harry felt a weird feeling well up in the deepest pit of his stomach. He didn’t know if it was because Snape actually complimented him or the thought of silver gray eyes that matched the pale blonde hair. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and immediately pushed all thoughts of the blonde Slytherin out of his mind while turning his attention back to the others.

 

“Moony did you here that, Snivellus just gave our pup a compliment and probably for the first time ever,” Sirius said with real joy for the first time in Merlin knows how long. Severus didn’t do anything but glare at him in annoyance. Remus felt the corners of his lips twitch in amusement. 

 

“Yes Sirius, I think we’ve all heard him,” Remus replied, trying to ignore the deep growl within his chest; Moony.

 

Corvus, who was hoping that he would not be noticed by his padre (father), locked eyes with Polaris before they locked eyes with their father. Without saying much of anything, their father started to walk towards them; to Corvus. Feeling strong hands on both of his shoulders, Corvus had no choice but to look his father in the eyes; something that he hated doing. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in his dark eyes. 

 

“Raven, voglio sapere perché siete tutti qui e non al maniero (raven, I want to know why you all are here and not at the manor),” Severus said in a stern tone that was directed to Corvus specifically. His youngest son looked guiltily at his brothers and then back at his father. 

 

“Papà, per favore non essere arrabbiato con noi (papa, please do not be angry at us),” Corvus pleaded, grabbing onto his father dark robes desperately. Severus’ facial expression changed from blank to gentle. Severus raised his hand to cup Corvus’ face and then rubbed his thumb against his cheek. 

 

“Perché dovrei essere arrabbiato Raven (Why should I be angry Raven),” Severus asked softly. 

 

Polaris reached to scratch the back of his neck, he didn’t want to be the one to tell their father that they had left Spinner's end because they were simply tired of being sheltered by themselves only to be tended to by their numerous amounts of teachers and house-elves. Especially since his father and younger brother were having such an intimate moment.  

 

“Abbiamo lasciato il maniero, perché ci siamo sentiti non c'è bisogno di essere bloccato con solo elfi domestici e tutor (We left the manor, because we felt no need to be stuck with only house elves and insolent tutors),” Alphard said finally breaking the silence that he had since earlier that morning. Severus didn’t look phased by his son’s reply, he simply took his hands off of Corvus’ shoulders. 

 

“I wasn’t asking you Alphard but since you seem to be more willing and truthful about your answers, I specifically told you, all of you, to not leave the manor and you disobeyed my wishes,” Severus said sternly.

 

No one said anything in reply to Snape. Harry watched sadly as tears began to appear in the corners of Corvus’ eyes. Corvus tried to hold them in, but they rolled down his cheeks. Alphard’s facial expression was as it always was, blank and cold. Polaris looked ashamed but somewhat neutral to what was happening. 

 

“Nothing to say now, I presume,” Severus teased with a twitch of his lips. Alphard’s jaw clenched but otherwise, his expression stayed neutral. Remus stared at the four completely intrigued at the interaction.  

 

“Well I do, would you care for a drink Severus,” Sirius said while surprising his pup in the process. Sure, he had all but bullied Snape in school but that was the past and Sirius was sure to make a future for himself this go around. 

 

“Finally, you show some of the morals that you were brought up with,” Snape replied. 

 

________

 

At twelve Grimmauld Place, there was nothing but excitement in the air. Harry had woken up more tense than he had the day before, but that hadn’t lasted when he saw curly raven colored hair peeking out from under his blanket. This had become normal for the both of them; sleeping together. It was a bit strange to Harry that Corvus felt more comfortable with Harry than his own brothers. Polaris didn’t seem to care as much a Alphard did, everytime they’d engage in conversation Alphard had always seemed to be there; lingering in the background. 

 

Everyone in the town-house, except Harry and Sirius, had gotten used to Severus’ constant sardonic humor after a while of him arriving. Remus had managed to start a conversation with Alphard about Italian education versus English education; taking the older boy’s attention off of Harry and Corvus. His eyes had practically lit up when Remus engaged in the conversation; something Severus hadn’t seen in a very long time. 

 

Harry had curled up with Corvus in front of the hearth listening to Polaris recite old Italian folktales. At times, Harry had found himself drifting off into his own mind at times that Polaris was speaking. His mind had began to think about what was to come the next following days. They were to go to Diagon Alley and the next day they were off to Hogwarts for their sixth year Fear welled up in his stomach at the thought of returning to school as Harold James Potter, The boy who lived, The chosen one, The savior of the wizarding world, and more importantly, The supposed killer of Cedric Diggory. 

 

Now, Harry, Remus, and Corvus walked through Diagon Alley straight for Madam Malkin’s. Polaris and Alphard had voted to stay at the townhouse with Sirius. Corvus had protested at first, he didn’t want his brothers to fall victim to the dreary townhouse. After his concerned statement Sirius, who had been drinking, laughed and shrugged him off. 

 

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a tug at his sleeve. “Where should we start Hadrian,” Corvus asked with his wide eyes. Harry didn’t respond only taking him by the arm and pulling him towards the trousers.

 

_________

 

It was by the fifth pair of trousers that he had started to get agitated with shopping. Harry had been feeling anxious from the moment he had gotten to Diagon Alley. It was an overwhelming feeling of impatience and fear Harry had known what both felt like but never at the same time. The clock in the far right corner of the shop chimed, it was five o'clock int he afternoon, the shops were about to make their close. 

Thankfully, both of the dark haired boys had Remus to hurry them along to pick up their other supplies, before they went to Madam Malkins. At first, Corvus had been shy with Remus but eventually opened up to him. Remus had always started the conversations and Corvus would answer them shyly. Now, Corvus was starting the conversations with ease. 

 

“Cub, you smell distressed. Are you okay? ” Remus said startling Harry out of his daze.

 

“Uh, I just-” His sentence was immediately cut off by a flash of blonde hair. 

 

Harry was so completely compelled by the flash of blonde hair that he completely ignored anything that Remus had been saying. Before he knew it, he rushed out of the shop and looked around for the source of the blonde hair. Harry snapped his head around, looking in every corner of Diagon Alley. He ignored the curious stares and glances he received in his searching. People had always stared at either him or the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 

 

“La barba di Merlino (Merlin’s beard),” 

 

Just as Harry was about to head in the other direction, he stopped. His nose twitched and a deep growl welled up in the middle of his chest. As he got closer to the scent he smelled a number of things. The soft smell of rose, leather books, and pine filled all of his senses. The smooth scent made Harry growl with pleasure. 

 

“Potter, what in Slytherin are you doing,” 

 

“Mine” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit late.

 

Alphard had always described himself as being overprotective of his brothers. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for them in they were in major trouble. He would raise hell if anyone threatened them and it wasn’t ashamed of it. So when Remus Lupin escorted Potter and Corvus to Diagon Alley; he obviously followed them as well. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out that Lupin was a werewolf. It was completely obvious to anyone who paid enough attention. The man wasn't bad for a werewolf but he still didn’t fully trust his littlest brother with him. In his opinion, Corvus had always been too trusting of those who show him immediate kindness.

 

The dark-haired boy waited a couple of minutes to use the floo. Corvus would be furious to know that Alphard didn’t trust him enough to go out to the shops by himself with someone that he obviously trusted. It took him no time to reach Diagon Alley considering he was floo'd right in the heart of Knockturn Alley. He cursed under his breath because he knew that Lupin was certainly in a hurry to leave the crooked alley. It was too late to know where his brother had been taken to but it wouldn’t be so bad to do some shopping by himself.

 

The narrow streets were crowded with many witches and wizards that Alphard could not recognize. Some walking around the streets chatting with their families with slight grins and some looking solemn. He moved through the crowd with his head down while his dark curls blowing into his face. His walking came to an abrupt stop when he stood right in front of Mulpepper’s Apothecary. It was a medium size shop with dark coloring and was obviously a shop for those who were intrested in the dark arts.Alphard was extremley grateful that it wasn’t bustling with many other witches and wizards.

 

The inside of the shop was dimly lit giving Alphard an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Many shelves were lined with different kinds of magical herbs from numerous countries and magical communities. His eyes wandered around the intricate shelves in awe. The magical community in Italy was big but their supply of herbs was always difficult to translate at times. He had rarely ventured out of the small magical village’s shopping center thanks to his father’s constant worrying.

 

As his eyes wondered around the shop, his ears twitched when he heard the soft squeak coming from the back of the shop. At first, he had wanted to ignore the noise but when he heard the sound of a stuttering voice, he couldn’t resist. His steps fell on deaf ears as he walked around the shop to see a fluffy brown haired boy looking terrified while being backed into a corner. He was completely enamored with the pale skin he saw that was wrapped in a fluffy blue sweater, dragon-hide shoes, and a semi-wrinckled robe. The boy had a crooked front tooth and was a little on the pudgy side but Alphard, who had been entranced with the boys light brown downy hair, thought he was utterly adorable.  

 

“Well, look what we have here boys,” Standing in front of the scared looking boy was three older looking teenage boys. Alphard could tell they were probably wealthy heirs of wealthy old families. His father had always said it wasn’t a good idea to be on friendly terms with Purebloods. Something about not bringing their politics into the life of someone that wasn’t created for it.

 

“If it isn’t the Longbottom squib,” said one with neatly slicked back hair. Alphard couldn’t read the family crest on breast of the boy’s expensive coat but he knew the boy wasn’t one to be trifled with. He bit his lip and then rolled back his shoulders.

 

“Look, Flint, he looks like he’s scared. Are you scared little squib are you gonna piss yourself,”

 

“Morgana’s tits, Longbottom are you bloody crying,” Flint said causing the other boys to laugh at the crying boy. The boy, Longbottom, was curled up into himself on the floor having an anxiety attack.

 

Alphard watched in horror as the three boys in front of him took their wands out and pointed them at the boy. Flint whispered a word and the boy let out a raspy screech. Quietly, Alphard walked around to the next aisle so he could get the scared boy to realize that he was there. When their eyes met, Alphard felt his world stop at an instant. Those beautiful brown grew wide as they stared back at his. Alphard placed his finger over his lip and the boy nodded.

 

“Bfuori dalla porta,” Alphard whispered and the three boys were pushed out of the Apothecary by his own magic, leaving Alphard alone with the cowering boy.

 

“What’s your name, surely it can’t just be Longbottom,” Alphard said. The name rolling off of his tongue nicely. 

 

“N-N-Neville,” The boy sputtered out still shaking with fear.

 

“Well Neville Longbottom, you should know better than to come to a store in Knockturn Alley without someone with you. You should consider yourself lucky that I was here to save you from those boys,” Alphard said gruffly as he reached out his hand for Neville to take. Neville’s hand was warm in his and Alphard wanted to wrap the chubby boy up into his embrace.

 

“T-Thank you u-uh,” Neville said curiously because he had not known his name with flushed cheeks.  

 

“Alphard,” the dark haired boy said enjoying the feeling of Neville in his arms. The light haired boy was so warm and smelled of the earth with hints of something warm’ honey maybe.

 

“T-Thank you A-Alphard,” Neville said blinking owlishly before running out of the shop. Alphard slumped as he watched his fluffy haired boy walked away in a rush.

 

“fino alla prossima volta (until next time),” Alphard whispered, now standing alone in the middle of the shop with his hands in the pockets of his black trousers.

_____________

 

Sirius whistled and walked throught the townhouse in silence. Sirius had never how easliy quiet the townhouse could get. It reminded him of Azkaban, where all he ever heard were the soft murmurings of his old cell mates and white noise. He rolled his eyes when he heared the, not so, plesantries of his deceassed relatives. Ever since his childhood, they had never been fond of him and their hostility only grew when he got older.

 

“Please, show me the tapestry Kreature,” Sirius heard down the hall and immediately identified the voice as his nephew Corvus. He silently crept down the hall, following his nephew's soft voice.

 

“Kreature be not wanting to show master,” Sirius would have laughed if not for the look of desperation on his nephew’s face. Corvus’ face turned red wth frustration.

 

“Why the bloddy hell not,” Corvus demanded. His angelic pale face still red with frustration. The poor boy looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. There was not anything he felt that he could do until he heard his nephew mutter a spell and Kreature yelp. Sirius now felt that it was a good time to interienve before his nephew killed the only house-elf he had.

 

“What is going on here,” Sirius asked with his arms crossed and his brow raised. Corvus let out a huff and Kreature now decided that it was the appropriate time to disappear.

 

“That lousy elf won’t show me the family tapestry,” Corvus said in clear annoyance but Sirius thought it was utterly adorable. Sirius suppressed his laughter and slung his arm around Corvus’ shoulders. Corvus sighed and hung his low head in embarrassment.

 

“C’mon now Petit Corbeau (little raven),” Sirius said pulling Corvus towards the tapestry room. On the way, Sirius couldn’t help but run his hands through the boy’s silky curly hair. He reminded him so much of Regulus that Sirius had to tell himself that his brother was dead. The only thing he could do now was doing right by his nephews and that he would.

 

“I didn’t know you could speak French,” Corvus asked timidly, afraid he would upset the man that had let him and his brother stay at the family home. Sirius looked at him and cracked an amused smile.

 

“I’m just as much of a Black as you are,” Sirius paused for a moment and then said,” as your father once was,” He finished with a distant look in his eyes.

 

He soon snapped out of whatever trance he was in once they reached a thick black door. There was dust collecting on the doorknob which means to Corvus that not many people had been here. However, Corvus’ previous excitement had diminished when he looked back at Sirius and realized that the older man had a somber look on his face.

 

“W-Where are you. I don’t see you,” Corvus said looking around the tapestry. His eyes were big and round as they darted from ancestor to ancestor.

 

“My mother burned me off the tapestry when I was just sixteen,” Sirius said pointing to his burned off portrait. Corvus’ heart clenched for a moment.

 

“Why did she burn you off of the tapestry,” Corvus asked curiously

 

Corvus moved Sirius’ finger and followed the golden line connecting his portrait from Walburga and Orion to Sirius and then his father; Regulus Arcturus Black. The gold line connecting to his father’s name was a faded dull gray like every other dead ancestor of theirs. With watery eyes, Corvus took his eyes off of his father’s portrait and back at his uncle.

 

“The Black family has had nothing but Slytherins and when I got into Gryffindor. You can imagine the upset that Walburga Black made about it. It only got worse once I got older,” Sirius said in a nostalgic tone.

 

“Polaris said I'll be in Hufflepuff and Alphard says that father will probably have a heart attack,” Corvus said obviously sad. Sirius wrapped his arms around his nephew and nuzzled his nose into the boy’s curly hair.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a badger, raven, just like there’s nothing wrong with being a lion, snake, or eagle. I imagine Severus has told you about the houses and their common personality traits,”

 

“Father says it doesn’t matter as long as I make him and my padre proud but what if I can’t,” Corvus asked in a small voice. Sirius pulled him out from his embrace and turned his chin up so they could meet eye to eye.

 

“Even if you are sorted into hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff herself should be proud to have you in her house. Do you understand me Corvus,” Sirius asked sternly. Corvus nodded but it was obvious that Sirius wanted a verbal confirmation.

 

“Do you understand raven,” Sirius said more aggressively. Corvus shivered when he saw the wild look in Sirius' eyes.

 

“Yes uncle, I understand,” Corvus replied and then felt Sirius pulled him into his chest. The warm comfort of Sirius’ bony chest made Corvus almost purr in satisfaction.

 

________________

 

Polaris was wandering through the townhouse when heard a large thud from the floo room. There were so many bloody rooms in the damn house that it would probably take a month for Polaris to properly explore all of them. Given that many of the rooms were protected by intense charms and wards created by dark witches and wizards of the family, Polaris would probably ask Sirius to help him. Speaking of Sirius, the older man had disappeared a long while after the three left for Diagon Alley. Polaris honestly couldn’t find himself being bothered with talking to him.  

 

He may have grown up with three brothers and he cared about them very much; there was no denying it. He would do anything to protect Corvus and Alphard, even if it cost him his life. But there were times when Polaris felt like he was completely alone with no one to talk to. Corvus, Polaris felt, was too innocent to know about the dark thoughts that ran through his head sometimes. Alphard, obviously, was just like their father with his imposing stature and blank face, there was no way Polaris would express his inner demons.

 

“Potter, what the bloody fuck do you think you are doing. Get your filthy hands off of me,” Polaris heard a panicked voice said. Following the panicked voice, Polaris heard a deep rumbling sound that made him even more curious than he already was.

 

“Watch yourself Dragon, if you wanted to see filthy I’ll bloody show you how filthy I can get,” Polaris stopped in the middle of the door frame with his mouth wide open. He had never heared Harry speak like that to anyone; it was truly something that he wanted to remember.

 

Harry had grasped the pale blond boy's hips pulling him directly up against his chest. The boy had hair so blonde it was white and his red cheeks contrasted beautifully against his pale skin. Harry looked too aggressive to approach by himself, so Polaris put a smirk on his face and crossed his arms after leaning up against the door frame. Cool, calm, and collected as usual. Before he could say anything, Sirius and Corvus came running into the room after pushing past him.

 

“Pup, what the hell is going on here. Why is little Malfoy here,” Sirius demanded. Harry got in front of Malfoy in a way that was completely predatorial; shocking Sirius.

 

“He’s mine,” Harry said practically growling.

 

“No, I am not,” Malfoy said with an annoyed tone in his voice and his arms crossed defiantley over his chest. His nose was stuck in the air and even then you could tell he had a smal smile on his face. Polaris could tell he was enjoying the attention Harry was giving him.

 

“Yes you are mine,” Harry said growling.

 

“What the hell-,” Sirius started to say but got cut off by Remus who was out of breath and suddenly in the room as well. Alphard following behind him with determination.  

 

“Cub, why in merlin’s name did you run away like that.,” Remus asked in hysterics. His clothes were even more ruffled than before and his hair looked as if his hands had ran through it. Alphard next to him looking unusually calm about the whole situation.

 

“He was obviously busy with the blond bombshell over here,” Alphard gestured to where Harry and the boy, Malfoy, were standing. He had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. He very well knew who the boy was when he first set his eyes on him. Blonde hair, eyes like mercury, pale skin; the boys whole appearence screamed that he was very rich and well bred.

 

“Draco Malfoy of the Noble and Most Ancient House Malfoy,” Draco said with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. It was a good thing that he wasn’t showing how scared he was of his current situation. If anything, he was more anxious to get out of Potters presence than actually indulge in the fact that the golden-boy himself was his mate.

 

“Mine,” Harry purred with a more animalistic smile. Remus stared in shock at how different his cub was acting. He had always been aware at the fact that his wolf side, Moony, sometimes made him very aware of what a person was feeling. He was confused because he knew that neither Lily or James had creature blood in their family.

 

“Absolutely not Potter,” Draco said defiantly. The one thing Draco had known about finding your life mate was then giving them a chase made the surrender sweeter.

 

“Yes you are and I will have you Draco,” Harry said knowing that actually addressing Malfoy by his first name would have quite an effect on him. Harry held back a smirk when he saw that Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Am I the only one that’s finding this extremely amusing,” Polaris said causing nearly everyone in the room, mostly Sirius and Alphard, to give him a nasty look.

 

“Your the only one willing to voice said amusement,” replied Corvus.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight Potter, even if there was a little chance that you could have me you wouldn’t know what to do with me,” Draco said pushing Harry away from him and then running to the floo. With a handful of floo powder and Sirius Black kindly activating the floo. Draco smiled an antagonizingly sweet smile that was directed towards Harry and then mumbled a few words and disappeared.

 

Harry stood there for a few moments in silence. As soon as Malfoy had flooed away, Harry felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. It hadn’t been a crushing weight like the cruccio curse. It was a deep feeling within his chest that he had realized went away when Draco wasn’t in the presence. It was becoming harder and harder for Harry to decided wether that feeling was good or bad.

 

Harry couldn’t understand how he could have these feelings for someone like Malfoy. He had always antagonized him and his friends to no end. Malfoy had made fun of him constantly and even called Hermoine of mudblood. There was no way that Harry could let himsef act on his feelings; not with voldemort’s return. Not with the fact that he had to find away to defeat the madman within this year and the next if he wanted to save everyone in the wizarding world.

 

“So, what the hell was that,” Sirius asked but was met with complete silence. No one knew what had just happened between Harry and the Malfoy heir. They had just hoped whatever it was wouldn’t get in the way of Harry defeating the dark lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Silver is the disk she spins,  
> Watchful is her knowing stare,  
> Listen to the wisdom she sings,  
> Her song is one both harsh and fair.  
> _  
> Watchful is her knowing stare,  
> She calls when you cannot hear,  
> Her song is one both harsh and fair.  
> She is with you when you are not near.  
> _  
> She calls when you cannot hear,  
> Her cry is a caw, fierce I s her howl,  
> She is with you when you are not near,  
> Her wings take flight, her form an owl.  
> _  
> Her cry is a caw, fierce is her howl,  
> Listen to the wisdom she sings,  
> Her wings take flight, her form an owl.  
> Silver is the disk she spins.


End file.
